


Grooming Day

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Wings, dau secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Dean helps Cas clean his wings.





	Grooming Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Correlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Correlia/gifts).



> I hope you like it! <3


End file.
